Amor Prohibido
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Orihime, Captain of Squad 4 of the Soul Society. Ulquiorra, King of Las Noches. When these two beings meet, they have an instant connection, but their love is forbidden.. "Amor Prohibido" means "Forbidden Love" in English.


Hey everyone. I haven't updated in quite a long time. I feel super bad about that. And some of you are wondering, "Well, if you haven't updated then why the FUCK aren't you updating 7 Digits?" Well, it's like this.. I'm just not. And in all honesty, I have no new ideas for that. So I'm putting it on pause. HOWEVER, I do have another story in mind. It's not very original but I hope you like it anyway.

**Summary: Orihime, Captain of Squad 4 of the Soul Society. Ulquiorra, King of Las Noches. When these two beings meet, they have an instant connection, but their love is forbidden..**

**Warnings: Lemons, possible Angst..**

**Song: The song I choose for the entire story is O Valencia! by The Decemberists. It's really not my type of music but the song speaks to me. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p><em>The soft tap of feet landing on the roof of the barracks Orihime resided in caused her to jump. Her hand immediately went to the handle of her zanpaktou.<em>

_"Who's there?" She yelled to the shadow that became visible in her doorway._

_Orihime calmed down once she recognized that familiar reiatsu. She removed her hand from her zanpaktou and sighed._

_"What is it? Why are you here?" She asked._

_A white uniform came into view._

_"I wished to see you, woman." The figure admitted._

_"Are you insane? In the middle of the night! You could have gotten us both killed! You for trespassing and me for treason!" Orihime exclaimed._

_"Just allow me a few moments with you." Ulquiorra responded, his full body coming into view._

_Orihime's face softened when she saw the deep gash on his arm, the blood staining his white jacket._

_"You poor thing..Are you hurt? How did this happen?" She said, running to his side._

_"It was nothing. A hollow who resides in my castle picked a fight with me. He lost, of course. I, however, did not leave uninjured." Ulquiorra explained._

_Orihime murmured a few words and an orange shield appeared around the wound. After the job was completed, Ulquiorra took her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She inhaled deeply, not responding to the kiss fully. Orihime was the one to pull away, her head turning to the side. She shooked her head.._

_"We can't keep doing this, Ulquiorra. Just us meeting for a few seconds is putting us in danger! This isn't right.. We need to stop." Orihime said._

_"But we've come so far. It would be a great waste to throw it all away because you think we will be discovered.." He said, kissing her once more._

_She dipped her head in defeat. She returned Ulquiorra's earlier gesture by wrapping her arms around his back._

_"Why does it have to be so difficult? Why do our countries have to be at war with each other?" Orihime said, shaking slightly. Ulquiorra held her tighter._

_"Why can't me and you just run away? To a place where it didn't matter if you were hollow or shinigami or human?" Orihime turned her gaze to Ulquiorra, "Wouldn't that be a nice dream?" She asked._

_He merely nodded. "Quite a dream.." She added._

_"Yes, indeed." He responded._

* * *

><p>"Captain Inoue!" A squad member yelled.<p>

"Yes, what is it?" Orihime asked.

"There has been a hollow attack! Several shinigami are badly injured! We must tend to them immediately!" He exclaimed.

"Right! Gather everyone, we're on our way." She ordered.

Orihime stood up and grabbed her zanpaktou. She ran out of her barracks and met up with her squad half way. Usually the Soul Society would send a hell butterfly with something as serious as this. They usually never had hollows attack them in the Soul Society but in the World of the Living. They used sonido to get their quickly. Once they had, it was worse than what they had expected.

"Kami.." Orihime said, fear in her eyes.

There was hundreds, maybe thousands of hollows. None that were arrancar in particular but they were destroying and injuring every low shinigami in sight. She wondered where the offense captains had been up to this point. She had been the only captain there, but she was no fighter. But if it had to stoop to such a level, then she would raise her zanpaktou to any enemy.

She refused to at this point though. She prefered the use of her hairpins in a fight like this. Tsubaki would do the trick just fine. She touched the clips that were pinned to her haori. "Tsubaki.." she called softly. Whenever she used this spell, she would be frightened of hurting the poor fairy. And in a large fight like this, she surely hoped he would make it. Healing her fairies took a lot of great power.

"Koten Zanshun..." She commanded, "I reject!"

Her Tsubaki dashed out from the pin immediately on que. She never really trained with him but she never lost a fight using him and Orihime wasn't going to start now. Tsubaki was used to only one target deals but he expanded when he needed to. His tiny wings flexed as he thrust right through a hollow and into the one behind it.

And as Tsubaki took care of those, Orihime used her kido to destroy the stray hollows. The great amount of hollows had begun to reduce and soon, they began to retreat. Orihime was sadly mistaken though. They weren't retreating at all, they were just making room for their King to come in to fight the person destroying his children.

He walked up slowly, large black wings and talons to match. He had two long horns on his head and long black hair. She didn't care about any of those features though. He had such beautiful emeralds for eyes. She could overlook the large gaping hole in his chest with the black liquid that seemed to be dry that dripped out of it. She could overlook it all because of those hypnotizing eyes.

"Ahh. So you are what is the cause of my Hollow dying so drastically?" He said.

His voice was filled with monotone when he spoke to her. Orihime then frowned.

"Who do you think you are, Hollow? Trying to attack the Soul Society like this." She said.

"Do not confuse me with such lowly creatures, woman. I am not a Hollow by any means. I am the King of Las Noches and I am merely sending a message to you Shinigami," he began.

Orihime waited for him to continue with his rant but she was shocked when he disappeared from sight. For just a second she let her guard down and she was shocked to feel a talon wrapping around her neck. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"You'll have to do for now." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Orihime exclaimed, trying to buy time for the Captains who were on their way to help with the invasion. She could feel their reiatsu getting closer.

"You see, if I take you with me, the Shinigami will see that I am not playing with them. They will send their strongest to retrieve you, I am sure of it. However, they will need to come to my realm in order to save you. My realm means my power and even more hollows, including my arrancar, to slaughter them." He explained.

Orihime stiffened at the thought of people dying to save her.

"Captain Inoue!" She heard one of her squad members cry out to her aid.

The low life drew his zanpaktou immediately and began to charge.

"No!" She screamed.

And before he even knew it, he was falling to the ground, breathless. There was a stray hollow that had struck him from behind and had ended him rather quickly. Orihime's eyes widened when she saw that one of her own had died right in front of her eyes. She shook her head quickly and began to fight against Ulquiorra's grip.

"No..Release me, Demon!" She screamed.

"Are you so dense, woman? You cannot save that man. I wonder how someone like yourself could've made it to captain level. You can't even free yourself from my grip." He said.

He could hear the running of more squads and was suddenly surrounded by three captains. He removed his hand from her neck and twisted his wrist. A hole ripped in the sky and he placed a finger right next to her head, a green cero charging rapdily.

"If you dare step near me, I promise you, I will blow her head off her shoulders." He threatened. "I advise you to drop your zanpaktou or you'll be in desperate search of a new Captain." He added.

He began to back up slowly into the hole until he was inside.

"I'll leave you the Hollow to deal with. And how will you ever heal all of your injured without the great Captain of Squad 4?" He asked, a small hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"It sure is a sad day for the Soul Society." Ulquiorra said before disappearing within the hole, Orihime still with him.

* * *

><p><em>Ulquiorra kissed Orihime's forehead. He knew she blamed the World for them not being able to be together whenever. <em>

_"I don't deserve you." He said._

_Orihime smiled gently, "I don't deserve you either." she said, burying her face in his chest. He stiffened._

_"Do not be foolish, woman. You deserve me in every way possible.." _

_She merely shook her head._

_**...**_

_Italic Font: Present Day._

Regular Font: The Beginning of everything.

**Uhmm, it's a pretty slow start. But it's really only the introduction. Hence the reason why it is so short and why nothing really happened. Anywayz..**

**Until The Next Update..**

**-Cat(:**


End file.
